DryClan/Info
History Pangaea clan DesertClan Territory Flora and fauna See also: DryClan/Flora and Fauna Culture Lifestyle :Due to the overwhelming heat during the day, DryClan cats are almost entirely nocturnal, only leaving their dens at night except in emergencies. They've developed exceptional night vision and hearing to allow them to survive more easily in the darkness. :Their diet consists primarily of insects, small rodents, and reptiles. Fish and birds and sometimes hunted in a pinch, but are usually avoided in favor of the more plentiful types of prey. Rabbits are considered a great treat when available, but they're usually too fast to be caught easily, and chasing them uses a great deal of valuable energy. :The river running through the territory serves as DryClan's main water source, along with the smaller streams that branch from it. However, they also serve as the main water source for all the predators in the area, making them very dangerous places to be. Cats must be very vigilant when going near the water. When it's safe, most cats enjoy cooling down in the shallow water, though they aren't especially good swimmers in deeper areas. Camp :DryClan is one of the only clans that regularly moves their camp. To allow for resources to replenish, the entire clan moves to a new area several times a year, usually once every couple moons. In extreme cases, even as often as once per moon. There are many abandoned burrows scattered throughout the territory that allow for these frequent moves. Many other animals also use these burrows as shelter, so all camps must be carefully inspected before moving in. :Scout patrols are sent out to find suitable camps when it's time to move, sometimes taking several days to return to report. The patrols usually consist of 2-3 scouts and a healer. These are very dangerous trips, and the patrol is frequently forced to take emergency shelter in less-than-ideal areas to avoid the sun. Once a camp is found, plans are made for the best route to get them there in a single night, and the entire clan leaves at moonrise. Upon arrival, warriors get to work cleaning and preparing the dens :The camp must be within walking distance of a water source, to allow the kittens and sick cats to safely get water. Obviously, it must also be large enough to house every cat in the clan. In most cases, the leader and the deputy den together, and the queens and kits have at least one den to themselves, sometimes several. Apprentices often get their own den, and the remaining cats split up in whatever groups they like based on the remaining dens available. In some cases, the entire clan—excluding queens and kits—share a single den if it's large enough. The enormous juniper trees are the most common camps that this happens with. This makes them many cats' favorite camps, as they get to share a den with cats they might otherwise be separated from. Religion See also: DryClan/Mythology Appearance :DryClan cats generally very small, with almost kitten-like proportions. They have short legs and lean bodies, never chubby. Despite their size, they're usually quite muscular. Big ears help to dissipate the heat of the desert, while small paws and long muzzles help with digging insects out of the ground with great precision. Their paw pads and tough are calloused from the rough terrain and the heat of the ground. :Their fur is thin and coarse, usually short but not always. Light colored pelts are most common, especially brown and ginger ticked tabbies. Spotted tabbies are also common, but classic tabbies are almost unheard of. Partial ticking is common on every pattern of tabby, making the markings less distinct. Chocolate and cinnamon pelts are seen more in DryClan than most other clans, though cinnamon is still the rarest color. Colorpoint cats are very common, as their points help keep the heat on their extremities and away from the rest of the body. Solid white, silver, and smoke cats are relatively rare. Rules Inter-clan Relationship Language Naming Native language See also: DryClan/Language Ranks Warrior Healer Scout Apprentice Queen Kit Leader Deputy